A Daughter for Neal
by carbonatedgirl
Summary: One-shot AU. What if Neal Caffrey had a 7 year old daughter? My first White-Collar fanfic.


A Daughter for Neal

_Background: Neal Caffrey has a 7 year old daughter, Charlie. She was living with Mozzie's parents but when they move into a nursing home, Mozzie tells Neal she's coming to live with him and June. Neal is working with Peter to capture an art forger whose killed a man. Story starts out with Neal getting Mozzie's call at the Bureau. _

"Wow. This guy is good." Neal mumbled as he looked over a suspect's forged art. "Is this everything?"

"Oh no, we suspect he's involved in many other forgeries but so far this is the only evidence we have against him." Neal stood up and followed Peter as he headed towards the coffee machine.

"And the dead guy."

"And the dead guy. Darn it, why do they make these so hard to open?" Peter complained as he tried to open a bag of coffee grinds.

"Here" Neal took the bag from him and yanked it open with his teeth. Handing it back, he picked the file back up from where he set it near the coffee table.

"How do we find him though is the question."

"I was thinking maybe..." Suddenly Caffrey's phone started to ring. Looking at the caller ID, he picked it up and stepped a few feet away from Peter.

"Hey Moz."

"Neal we have a problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"Charlie."

"Oh my God. Mozzie is she okay?" Peter's head turned as he heard the fear grow in Neal's voice.

"What's wrong Neal?"

"Not now Peter. Is she okay Mozzie?"

"She's fine man! I just needed to call and let you know that uh...well my parents are moving into a nursing home and I just think it would be better if she moved in with her dad then get thrown into foster care."

"You're right. You're right. One minute Moz." Pulling the phone away from his ear, he turned to look at Peter.

"I need to take this..."

"Sure." Peter's ears pricked up as he heard Neal's next sentence:

"Is she at my house yet?" After that he was out of Peter's hearing range.

"Yeah we're here."

"Great!" Hanging up he turned around and headed towards Peter's office. Gingerly opening the door, he attempted a smile.

"Hey, uh Peter?"

"What's up Neal?"  
"I have a few contacts I can talk to to see if they have any idea where Conrad is hiding out..."

"Yeah that's a good idea! Send the word out then come back here."

"Thanks. See you soon." Neal smiled and could hardly get out of the office fast enough. He ran outside and threw his arm up, signaling a taxi. In no time at all he was back at June's. As he flew up the steps to the guest room, he could hardly contain his excitement. Inside he was absolutely giddy with excitement - like a little kid that was just told you could have everything you wanted inside a candy store. Outside however, he stayed cool and calm. Reaching his door, he hesitated. He hadn't seen Charlie since she was 3, and he had missed out on so much of her life. Half of him wondered if this was even a good idea at all - but then the other half of him overruled and Neal pushed open the door. He smiled at the sight that befell him. Mozzie was teaching Charlie how to play chess.

"Hey Moz. Hey Charlie!"

"Daddy!" Charlie stood up in her seat and jumped out towards him. Lunging forward, Caffrey caught her before she hit the ground. Spinning her around, he covered her face in kisses.

"I missed you Daddy!" She said, running her small little fingers through his thick hair.

"I missed you too sweetheart. So," he said, setting her down, "you've met Uncle Mozzie."

"Yep!" She replied, skipping over to the table. "I painted this for you!" She pointed towards a piece of paper laid out in the center.

"Oh wow!" Neal was honestly surprised at how detailed and well-done her painting was, especially for such a young girl. "Is it dry yet? Can I touch it?"

"Yep! Uh huh!"

"I love the horses! Do you like horses Charlie?"

"I _love_ them so much! They run around like this!" Neal laughed as she proceeded to race around the table at high speed.

"Whoa there kid, don't fall!" Mozzie warned. "Neal, I think I'll head out now."  
"Oh um before you do, I kind of told Peter I was asking contacts if they know where Conrad is hanging out..."

"I'll call the usual suspects."

"Thanks, Moz." As Mozzie opened the door to leave, June walked in with a plate.

"Neal! I was just wondering if you wanted some cookies, I just tried a new recipe."

Bursting out from under the table, Charlie appeared and ran up to June. "Cookies?!"

"My who is this?!" June knelt to look the girl in the eye at her level.

"June meet Charlie. My daughter."

"You're what?" June's gaze traveled back and forth between the two, searching their faces for resemblance. Now that she was looking for it, the features popped out automatically - the thick wavy hair, smooth pale skin and piercing blue-gray eyes. She looked like a tiny female version of Neal.

"No one knows except Moz. Please I'd like to keep it like that for the time being...if that's alright with you."

"Not a problem! What's your name sweetie?"

"I'm Charlie, short for Charlotte but I hate that name. May I have a cookie please?"

"Yes, certainly! Why do you hate that name?" June held out the tray towards her and she plucked one off the top after looking at them all.

"Because it's girly."

"Oh I see. You're a bit of a tomboy. Well then, how old are you Charlie?"

"I'm 7 and a half, almost 8." She said proudly, and then took a bite of the cookie.

"Wow! Big girl you are! I have to get going but you can keep the cookies!" She stood and patted Charlie on the head.

"It's a big responsibility, Neal."

"I know June. And I'm ready to handle it because I love her. I do have a problem though. Do you have an extra bed somewhere?"

"Yes actually. Yes I do! After my children left, I moved their larger things to the attic. I can fetch someone to retrieve it for you."

"Oh no June, I can get it myself, as long as it's not too big..."

"No. It's just a simple bed frame, box spring and mattress. Full size."

"Thank you so much. I really appreciate it." Neal said.

"No problem! It's lovely to meet you Charlie."

"Lovely to meet you too June!" She said, mimicking June's words. June laughed and shut the door, leaving the two of them alone together.

"What do you want to do now?" He asked, sitting down on the couch. Charlie bounded over and flattened herself to the floor, with a sketchpad in front of her.

"Draw you."

"Draw me?" He asked in confusion. She nodded and started sketching out his face on her drawing pad - in charcoal no less.

"Yep. But I wanna ask you questions too."

"What kind of questions?"

"Normal ones. Like...where did you go when I was little? Why didn't I see you anymore?"

"You remember from when you were that young?" Neal was surprised.

"No, but I remember some things - like sometime when I dream I see pictures of you from a long time ago. It makes me happy." Neal bit his lip to keep from forming tears. His daughter didn't really even remember who he was yet she was so comfortable with him now. Mentally he told himself that never again would she forget. Never again.

"I'm glad I make you happy."

"Where did you go?"

"I went away."

"I know that. I want to know where. Why you left me with Mom. Turn to the side a little." Neal complied and she continued to sketch his face.

"You know on TV, when people do a bad thing they go to jail?" Charlie nodded. "Well, I went to jail for a long time. I did a bad thing and got caught."

"What did you do?" Charlie had stopped drawing and was now staring at him in disappointment.

"I stole things from people. I forged some very expensive art. That means I made a copy of something that was someone else's and that's very bad."

"I see. Don't do it again." She turned back to her drawing and Neal sighed in relief.

"I won't. I _promise_. When I promise something Charlie, I never ever break it. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Can I see?" Neal leaned towards his daughter, to try to see the progress but she looked up at him in mock anger.

"No! It's not finished!"

"Okay okay. My turn to ask questions. What's your favorite food?"

"Turkey sandwiches."

"Favorite color?"

"Green."

"What do you like to do during the day?"

"Draw and paint." Neal smiled, overcome with a feeling of pride for her. She loved painting. At least that was one thing they could start out on. "Where do you work?"

"Sorry what?" Neal asked.

"Where do you work Daddy?" She looked up.

"Remember when I told you I went to jail? Do you know who puts people in jail?"

"Cops."

"That's right. Cool thing is - since I know a lot about art, they need my help so now I work for them."

"The cops put you in jail and when you get out you go and work _with_ them?" She asked, no doubt giving him a questionable look.

"Yep. In fact, the guy who arrested me - he's my best friend."

"Really?" Charlie smiled. "What's his name?"

"Peter."

"I like that name."

"I do need you to know something though Charlie. When I went to prison, I didn't tell anybody about you. The only people who know that I'm your daddy is Uncle Mozzie and Grandma June. I need you to keep that secret right now okay?" Charlie looked back down at her sketch and started back up on it. The minutes ticked by as she didn't respond, but sincerely thought about what he said.

"Okay. I want to meet Peter soon though."

"You will. I just need to finish this case and then we can tell everyone!"

"I'm done!" Neal slid off the couch and gasped in pure shock as she showed him an almost picture-like drawing of him.

"Oh my God. I'm going to keep this forever!" Neal said, rummaging through a drawer to find the right size frame. The drawing wasn't very big at all and he could probably keep it on his desk at work.

"I'm keeping this at work so I can always see what you made me."

"Wow!" Charlie pushed herself off the floor and hugged her father, smearing charcoal dust on the back of his shirt. Neal didn't care. The drawing was perfect and an even better reminder than a picture. Smiling, he took her hand and they went to find her new bed in the attic. Daylight was fading fast and a beautiful sunset was setting behind the buildings of New York City. Charlie had wandered out onto the balcony and had propped her elbows against the top of the outer wall, watching the sun go down. Neal couldn't resist this picture opportunity so he quickly took the picture to memory as he set up a quick easel and canvas. As his 7 year old daughter stood there, the wind blowing her long, thick wavy hair over her shoulder, Neal sketched out a drawing on his canvas then started to paint. When she jumped down after the sun disappeared, Neal stopped painting.

"Let's get you into bed, milady."

Giggling, Charlie climbed into her bed without a whine and soon fell asleep. Deciding against the same thing, Neal left her bedside and returned to his painting. As his brush flew over the material, covered in different colors, his mind wandered. Waves of happiness and love he didn't even know he could feel washed over him and he didn't stop the tears of joy from coursing down his face. He had her back, and he was never letting go again.

A small knock at the door caught his attention. He went to it and opened it mere millimeters, just enough to see who was there. It was Mozzie. Neal sighed in relief and pulled the door open.

"She's asleep - be quiet."

"I asked around...it's heard that he's staying over at his girlfriend's house down by the docks. If you like to believe rumor."

"Thanks so much Moz."

"No problem. How is she holding up?"

"Look at this." Neal handed him the picture - now safely tucked behind glass and a frame.

"Oh my God!"

"My words exactly. Moz - she's only 7 and she can draw that in a matter of minutes! Charlie has some serious talent! I was thinking maybe tomorrow while I go to work...could you take her downtown? I'm trusting you with my credit card so don't buy anything shady. Peter likes to pull up the records every now and then. Take her to the art store - and have her buy anything she wants. Make it the good stuff Moz."

"Sure. I think you did the right thing - taking her."

"Me too Moz. Me too. I can't believe how bad of a father I was though. I had her and knew I could get put away but I didn't stop. God Moz, what kind of a father am I?" Neal started to wonder as he slumped into a chair.

"Neal, yes you did a lot of wrong things in the past but now you're moving up. As much as I don't like it, you got a job working with someone who trusts you and you actually have Charlie back. Don't screw this up." Mozzie slapped him on the shoulder and stood up.

"Thanks man."

"Anytime. I'll be back tomorrow to pick her up." After Mozzie left, Neal couldn't resist sleep so he wandered to his bed and hardly had the covers over him before he fell asleep. Tonight his dreams were filled with images Charlie.

The next morning a sharp knock on his door pulled him out of a dream where he and Charlie had their own art gallery and it was filled with Charlie's paintings. Grudgingly he walked up to the door and shouted: "Who is it?!"

"Dante Haversham. No it's Mozzie let me in you art thief." Neal laughed and pulled the door open. Mozzie rushed in and pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. "Where's Charlie?"

"Changing. I have to wait over here."

"Right." A few moments later Charlie came out of the bathroom and skipped over to Mozzie.

"Hi Uncle Moz! What are we doing today?"

"Going shopping!"

"Ugh. I hate shopping."

"What about art shopping?" Neal suggested. Charlie's eyes lit up like Christmas lights. "Really?! Really really really?!" She crushed Mozzie with a bear hug then looked up at her dad.

"Are you coming?"

"No I have to go to work. But I'm taking your picture with me. Remember?"

"I remember. I'll paint something for you when you come home."

"Okay!" Neal honestly couldn't wait to see what would come out of this young girl's mind. He hated watching her leave but quickly scurried around, trying to pick out an outfit for the day. Once again, there was a sharp knock at the door but before Neal could ask who it was, the door flew open.

"Neal!"

"Peter!" Luckily, Neal had just slipped his shoes on so he ran over to his keeper and flipped his hat on.

"You and that hat. Anywhere, where have you been? I thought you were coming back to the office yesterday."

"Sorry. I got...caught up." He so desperately wanted to tell Peter everything - about Charlie, about her talent - everything but he couldn't right now so he kept his mouth shut.

"Is that yours?" Peter asked, noticing Neal's painting of Charlie.

"Yeah."

"Who's the girl?" _My daughter, Charlie. She's 7 and has such an amazing talent; she is so wonderful I want you to meet her- _

"I don't know. Imagination." Peter sensed the hesitation in his voice but decided to ask him about it later.

"Come on, we got a case remember?"

"Speaking of that, me and Moz did a little digging, if you believe rumor - which is surprisingly correct in this world - Conrad is hiding out at his girlfriend's place. Down by the docks."

"Thanks Neal. Come on, let's go. Paperwork to do, that sort of thing."

"Right. Let me grab something." Peter watched as Neal plucked the framed picture off of his nightstand then followed him out.

"What's that?"

"A drawing."

"Of you. Who drew it?"

"None of your business."

"Alex?"

"No!"

"Then who?" Peter pressed.

"None of your business."

"I'll find out."

"I'm sure you will."

"It's really good work."

"I know." Neal smiled and he didn't think he could ever be more proud of his daughter then he was in this moment.

While Peter sat up in his office and went over other smaller cases with other detectives, Neal sat at his desk, supposedly filling out legality forms. Taking a break, he reached for Charlie's drawing on his desk and smiled. She was so talented. He forgot you could love someone this much. Suddenly his phone rang. Pulling it out of his pocket, he answered it.

"Yeah?"

"It's me."

"Hey Moz. What's up?"

"Well..."

"Moz...What's wrong?"

"Um...Charlie-"

"What's wrong with Charlie?" Neal's voice lowered and he turned his back towards the squad room. Peter looked out of his office and saw Neal turn around and hunch over. Something was going on and he had to find out. First the drawing, then the painting, then the cryptic phone call at work? Peter stood from his desk and silently descended the stairs, heading towards Neal. With every step, he caught bits of Neal's end of the conversation.

"Nothing, man! She just wants something that is quite a chunk of change and I wanted to run it by you first."

"Wow. Thank you. How much?" Peter's ears pricked up as he heard Neal ask that question.

"She wants a large, $200 canvas. She says she has a plan for it that involves you." Neal smiled.

"Sure. What else is she buying?" By now Peter had stopped in front of Neal's desk. Whatever Neal was involved in, it obviously had his full attention.

"A few tubes of paint, brushes, some smaller canvases. I told her you have an easel."  
"That's great Moz. Thank you so much for doing this. I'll be back later. Tell her she can use my supplies as long as she doesn't break them." Neal listened as Mozzie relayed the information to Charlie.

"She wants to talk to you."

"Hey!" Neal smiled.

"Hi daddy!"

"Did you get what you want?"

"Yep! Uncle Moz is so cool!"

"Yeah he is!"

"Okay let's go now I want to paint!"

"I love you!" Neal said, keeping his voice low. Unfortunely, Peter was standing right behind him and heard his end of the conversation.

"I love you too daddy!"

Hanging up, Neal sat up straight in his chair and whirled around, ready to deal with more paperwork. When he saw Peter staring down at him he jumped.

"Whoa man. How long have you been standing there?"

"What's going on Neal?"

"Nothing's going on Peter!"

"Neal, I know when something's happening. Is Alex back? Who's staying at your apartment? I saw the extra bowl on your table this morning. Anything you want to tell me?"

"I swear to you, Alex is not back!"

"Then who is at your apartment?"

"Mozzie!"

"Yeah, right."

"I'm serious."

"Darn it Neal, don't you lie to me. Go home. When you come back tomorrow I better get some straight answers."

"Fine." In a rage, Peter stormed back up to his office, tremendously hurt that his most trusted friend would lie to him. At the same time, Neal grabbed his coat and walked home. As he walked, he thought about what Peter would say about Charlie. Whether or not he would be mad at Neal for not telling him. Would he send him back to prison? No, he couldn't do that. But no doubt his trust in him would almost vanish completely. Deciding against that path, Neal stopped walking and took out his phone. Dialing Peter's number he again wondered if he was doing the right thing.

"Neal, what do you want?"

"You're right. Something is going on and it's eating at me so bad I need to tell you."

"I knew it. Are you going to steal something?"

"No! I'm done with that Peter. Forever. I promised."

"Promised who?"

"The girl staying at my apartment."

"I knew it. Who is she?"

"I think it would be better if you met her. She's going to be around for a long time. Meet me at my house. Right now." After Neal hung up he ran home - feet slapping against the pavement with every lunge. Peter meanwhile, looked down at his phone and still wondered if there was a catch to everything that was going on with Neal. Nonetheless, Peter donned his suit coat and shoes and left.

"Hey Charlie! I'm home!"

"Daddy!" Charlie ran into her father's arms and hugged him. Luckily he had already taken off his suit coat because her hands were completely covered in wet paint.

"Oh God!" Neal groaned as he felt the paint on her hands seep into his shirt and onto his skin.

"Oh. Sorry. Daddy...I..."

"It's ok. Just no more hugging without washing up first!" He poked her on her nose.

"Dad!"

"Okay okay, whatcha painting?"

"Uncle Mozzie had to leave but I finished without him." Charlie led him over to her painting and Neal started laughing. She had painted Neal painting her last night.

"This is beautiful!" Neal picked it up by its edges and studied it carefully. Her brush work was amazingly accurate, and her proportions of the human bodies in the painting were spot on.

"Where did you learn to paint?"

"I read books."

"That's it? No classes?"

"No, do I need classes?"

"No way!"

Suddenly Peter knocked on the door and Charlie looked at her father in alarm. Neal patted her on the head and told her to go back to drawing. She obeyed while Neal opened his door.

"Okay I'm here. Who is this mystery girl that's suddenly deserving of cryptic phone calls during work?"

"Peter, come here." Charlie had run off to go to the bathroom so Peter didn't see her at the table. He did however see her painting on the easel.

"Is this yours?"

"No. No it's not mine."

"It's mine." Charlie said, walking up to him. "Are you Peter the cop?"

"Uh...yes. Yes I am." Peter put two hands on his hips as he stared at the girl standing next to him. "Who are you?"

"I'm Charlie."

"Neal?"

"Peter, Charlie is my daughter."

"_What_?!" Peter exclaimed, his mouth dropping open. "She's your...oh my God. Oh my God."

"She was living with Mozzie's parents but now that they are in a nursing home, she came to live with her dad." Peter still was having a hard time wrapping his head around the fact that Neal Caffrey - con artist, art thief and forger had a daughter.

"What's your name?" Peter asked, staring down at the girl in disbelief. Now that he knew, he definitely saw Caffrey in her. The thick dark hair, the grey eyes, it all fit. It all made sense.

"Charlie. I told you already." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, don't roll your eyes. That's rude." Neal said, pointing at her.

"Sorry Daddy."

"It's okay."

"Wow. I...I...I can't believe this. I have to call Elizabeth."

"Who's that?" Charlie asked, intrigued.

"My wife."

"Oh. She has a pretty name."

"Thank you. I think so too. How old are you Charlie?" Peter asked, instantly growing fond of her.

"7 and a half."

"Wow." As Peter looked up into Neal's eyes, he suddenly fit all the pieces together. Why Neal was so good with kids, why whenever there was a kidnapping case, Neal didn't stop working until he or she was brought back safe. Why he always knew what to do in a situation that involved children. It all made sense.

"Okay I'm bored." Charlie smiled and wandered off towards the television.

"Yeah, she's definitely your daughter."

"If that didn't prove it, her paintings would."

"She's amazing."

"I know. I'm so proud of her." Neal swallowed. Suddenly Peter turned and pushed him slightly.

"Why in God's name didn't you tell me before?!"

"Peter you have to understand, even after I got out of prison, there was always the threat of me going back and especially with the things I've done...people hold grudges. If anyone like that found out about her, she could be taken from me. I just felt it was easier to keep her from everyone. It made life simpler that way. But now, I have to face it. I told you about her because I trust you with my life Peter. I trust you with her life. Please understand."

"I do." Even Peter surprised himself with how gentle that statement came out of his mouth. But he did. He did understand even if he didn't have a child of his own. Rather than remain mad at him, Peter shrugged and smiled.

"Let's move on."

"Yeah." Caffrey stood up as Charlie came bounding over, sketchbook in one hand, charcoal pieces in another.

"I want to draw you, Peter."

"Me?"

"Yeah."

"Well um...alright then. What do I need to do?"

"Just stand there." Neal stood back in silence as he watched his daughter draw Peter. Everything was perfect now. He didn't care about finding Kate's killer. He didn't care about getting the anklet off. The only thing Neal Caffrey could think about that moment was how proud he was of his daughter. It even surprised him how much love he could feel for one person.

"Hey Daddy?" She said, and Neal's attention turned to her.

"Yeah honey?"

"I want you to know something."

"What's that?" Neal pushed back the tears that threatened to cloud his vision. He finally had everything he ever wanted in life.

"I love you."

Neal couldn't stop them as a few tears fell down his face. Smiling, he wiped them away and looked at her for the longest time before replying.

"I love you too."

_Fin. _


End file.
